The present invention relates to an anti-noise component for a flat cable, which is to be attached to a flat cable to suppress noises propagating through the flat cable.
Conventionally, an anti noise measure is taken by using a ferrite core in a cable connecting various electronic apparatuses. Such a cable includes a flat cable. Also in a cable of this kind, an anti noise measure is taken in the same manner.
As a ferrite core used for an anti noise measure in a flat cable, used is a flat O-like (flat ring-like) ferrite core 1 such as shown in FIG. 9 and having a slit-like hole 2 through which a flat cable FC is to be passed.
This ferrite core 1 is used while the flat cable FC is passed therethrough. When the cable is passed and no further measure is taken, the ferrite core is movable along the cable. When such movement once occurs, it is often that a desired noise reduction effect cannot be attained depending on the place to which the ferrite core is moved. Furthermore, the ferrite core may collide with the interior of an apparatus to which the cable is connected, and the ferrite core may be damaged or a circuit in the apparatus may be damaged.
These problems can be solved by fixing the ferrite core on the flat cable. This can be implemented by a method in which the ferrite core is directly fixed to the cable by means of an adhesive fixed to an apparatus housing or a circuit board which is in the vicinity of the core, by means of an adhesive tape or an adhesive agent.
However, these methods require much labor. In the case of using an adhesive agent, a long time period is required for solidifying the adhesive agent, and hence the ferrite core must be held until the adhesive agent is solidified. In these methods, when a ferrite core is to be taken out because of a certain reason such as a breakage of the ferrite core or a fault of the core, moreover, the work of removing the core requires very much labor in the same manner as fixation. Particularly, in the case where a ferrite core is fixed to a flat cable by means of an adhesive agent, the cable may be damaged, and it is often that the cable itself must be discarded.
In the case where the ferrite core is fixed to the interior of the apparatus housing or the circuit board by means of an adhesive agent, the flat cable is not damaged. When a shock is applied to the apparatus, a shock of a substantially same degree is applied also to the ferrite core because the ferrite core is directly fixed to the apparatus, with the result that the ferrite core may be damaged.
In order to solve these problems, a component 10 such as shown in FIG. 10 and for fixing a ferrite core has been proposed (produced by TOKIN Corporation, product name: FPD-CL-1 Camp). The component 10 is characterized in that it is attached to each of the end portions of a ferrite core 1 and can be fixed to an apparatus housing or a circuit board 15 by, for example, fastening of a bolt 13 and a nut 14 with using a hole 11 formed in the component 10.
In the case of using the prior art component of FIG. 10, however, there arises the following problem. When the ferrite core 1 is to be fixed onto the apparatus housing or the circuit board 15, the components 10 are attached to the ferrite core 1 and the fixing work must be then conducted while pressing the core 1 and the components 10 by hand. In other words, although the fixing work is simpler than that in the case of using an adhesive agent, the work still requires much labor. When the ferrite core is once fixed onto the circuit board and the core is to be then detached therefrom, the ferrite core can be detached from the circuit board, only after the whole of the assembly is detached therefrom.